theres something in the woods
by hug the ents
Summary: sabrina and daphne go for a walk that goes horribly wrong. rated k in case of violence. UP FOR ADOPTION please PM me if you want to adopt
1. Chapter 1

this a cross over between sisters grimm and lotr

i do not own any of michael buckley or j.r.r tolkiens work. im just borrowing their characters!

Chapter 1

If anyone asked, it was Daphne's fault, not Sabrina's. Sabrina was not the idiotic little sister who had decided it was a good idea to go for a walk in the woods before breakfast.

Sabrina had actually been totally against that idea but Daphne's pleading look was enough to make even the strongest of people give in. As they wandered through the woods that sunny autumn morning Sabrina began to think that maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea after all. Daphne was up ahead of her, picking flowers to give to granny relda when they got back and the birds were singing sweetly in the trees.

Everything was so beautiful in the early morning sunlight. Sabrina watched contentedly as Daphne slowly crept up behind a squirrel gathering nuts, careful not to startle it. She smiled.

Suddenly the squirrel shot away into the undergrowth as if it had sensed something coming. Sabrina frowned, as Daphne had actually been nowhere near the squirrel. Then she realised the birds had stopped singing and it seemed as though the sun had passed behind a cloud.

Then the screeching started. The noise penetrated her very brain. She knew she was going to pass out soon from it but her only thought was to get Daphne to safety. She quickly dragged the moaning girl behind a large bush which hid them from anyone who might have been on the path. The last thing she saw before she passed out was a hunched dark figure standing over her.

_Please let me know if you liked it! I know this is really short but_

_Im nearly finished writing chapter 2 and this was just an intro._

_Please read and review!_

_Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sabrina awoke to the sound of a fire crackling and low humming. For a moment she thought she was back home but when she opened her eyes she saw that she was in fact in a small clearing. It was dark but for the small fire a few metres away. Then she froze. There was someone or something sitting beside the fire, humming to itself. She turned terrified, to look for Daphne. The young girl was unconscious beside her. Sabrina let out a sigh of relief. At least Daphne was okay.

Suddenly the person by the fire looked up.

Sabrina nearly screamed when she saw its face. Twisted and disfigured, it was horrific sight. It slowly made its way towards her, all the while unsheathing a blade by its side. It was only now that Sabrina realised that her hands and legs were tied. Panic built inside her as it dawned on her that this creature was going to kill herself and her sister-and possibly eat them too- and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. "Please…. Please don't…." she said.

The creature paid her no heed. It was standing over her now, preparing to deliver the killing blow. She closed her eyes and tried to think of all the happy things in life, Daphne, elvis the dog, Christmas, food…

The thing still hadn't stabbed her yet. What was the hold up?

Then warm blood spurted onto her face and she opened her eyes. The tip of a sword was poking through the middle of the creature's chest. Its eyes rolled back in its disfigured head and it fell to the ground with a thump as the sword was removed. Sabrina now faced whatever had killed that creature. It looked like a man but she couldn't be sure as its head was covered by a hood. Bright eyes glinted at her from beneath the hood. Whatever it was knelt down beside her and undid her bonds.

She froze as it touched her but relaxed when it made no move to hurt her. Then it pulled back its hood. She realised that it was in fact a human being and male. He had straggly dirty black hair to his shoulders and stubble on his face. He looked as if he had not slept for several days and he had a haunted look in his eyes as if he had seen things no human should ever have to see. She cleared her throat and spoke in a voice that was little more than a whisper "who… who are you?" the man looked at her strangely as if he had doubted she would have even been able to speak after such an ordeal. He seemed to contemplate her question for a moment and then replied in a voice that was gentle but strong at the same time " you can call me strider"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After both herself and Daphne had been freed from their bonds and given a water skin each by 'strider' Sabrina finally began to wonder where that screeching had come from and also why it had made her pass out. Maybe strider would know… she decided to try. "Strider?" Strider looked up from the wound he was stitching on his leg. God knows where he got it. "Yes?" he said. She took a deep breath "what…what was that screeching that made myself and Daphne pass out? Daphne, who had remained silent since she regained consciousness, looked up "yeah what was it… strider?"

Strider sighed "I suppose I'd better start at the beginning. In my world there is a…a war going on and the cause of it is a ring….."

After he had explained to the girls about sauron and his one ring the two sisters stared at him for a while in amazement, before pelting him with questions which he answered patiently.

So…ummm….. Strider…if you are actually from a different world, the how on earth did you get here?

Strider sighed again "well it... It was just after a huge…well, battle and we were tending to the injured and… burying the dead. Out of nowhere came a surviving battalion of uruk hai that we"- "wait a second. What in gods name are uruk hai?" Interrupted Daphne.

Strider shifted uncomfortably "well you met one earlier today"

Images of the terrifying creature that had tried to kill them flooded Sabrina's mind. She shuddered in revulsion.

"Anyway we ran to attack them, myself and my comrades but before we could reach them a portal opened and they ran into it." Gandalf told us to follow them into this world and make sure that they were all wiped out, but it was only when we arrived that we realised a nazgul had made its way through as well."

"What's a nazgul, strider?" Sabrina asked quietly but already her detective skills had worked out what it was.

"A nazgul is a terrible creature" strider replied "neither living nor dead, they are forever tied to sauron's will. That is all I will tell you tonight. Tomorrow I am going to take you to my comrade's camp. It is time you rested, for you are weary. I shall take first watch".

Daphne nodded and fell back onto her blanket immediately.

Sabrina glared suspiciously at him before lying down.

She didn't trust him but he was their only way out of here.

Strider smiled slightly at an already snoring Daphne and leaned

Against a nearby tree. He hummed a song almost to himself as he lit his pipe. "What are you humming?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"It is a song of an uncrowned dwarven king and his two nephews". Strider replied. "What were they called?" Sabrina asked. "Thorin was the name of the uncrowned king and his nephews and heirs to the throne after him were called fili and kili". "What happened to them" said Sabrina.

Strider paused before answering "thorin died defending his mountain kingdom and fili and kili fell defending his broken body. They were too young to die". He then pushed her gently back down onto her blanket and told her firmly to get some sleep.

Before sabrina knew it she had fallen into a fitful sleep filled with cloaked riders, dead dwarven princes and uruk hai.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Just to let you know, it is a bit AU as I'm not sure if baba yaga is dead or not _

Before she knew it, Sabrina was being shaken awake by an excited Daphne. "_Wake up_ Sabrina! Strider says we're leaving in ten minutes!" Sabrina groaned and opened her eyes. It was a bright, sunny morning and birds were singing again like nothing had happened the day before. Strider was covering the remains of a fire and packing up his equipment. "Come," he said "we must hurry if we are going to reach the main camp before nightfall", and he set off at a quick pace through the trees. Daphne turned to Sabrina, smiled and then made to follow strider into the cover of trees. "Wait" Sabrina said. Daphne turned to face her. "What?" she questioned. "Daphne, don't trust Strider"

"Why" "you_ know_ why" Sabrina replied angrily. Up ahead, strider called out for them to hurry up.

Daphne looked at Sabrina, annoyed, for a moment, and then continued on into the forest.

Sabrina sighed and then followed her. Unknown to any of them, even strider, something was watching them from one of the trees.

They journeyed all day and well into the night. Sabrina had not known the forest was this big. Shortly before sunset, strider told them that they were going to rest for a while in a clearing up ahead. As they made their way to the clearing, Sabrina began to feel as if something was very, very wrong. She recognised the path they were walking along, and she knew were it lead.

She grasped Daphne's hand and prayed everything would be okay.

Up ahead, she could see smoke. As they entered the clearing Sabrina saw the burnt remains of a house. A house with chicken legs. She heard Daphne's sharp intake of breath at the sight.

Most of the roof on the house had collapsed or been blown to pieces and as Sabrina passed what was left of the front door, she the twisted skeleton of an old lady stretched across the threshold, inches from safety. Its mouth was wide open in terror and the bones were blackened by the ash. Sabrina gulped and kept walking. "Who _did_ that strider?" she asked, still in shock.

He looked up. "An orc pack" he replied. "Come, we must make it to the camp before nightfall". Sabrina took one last look at what was left of baba yaga and followed back into the darkness of the forest once more.

They reached they camp some time after sunset. Sabrina could see lights and hear voices up ahead, and most importantly, she could smell food. Daphne's stomach audibly growled as the smells of meat and soup wafted towards them. The camp was quite small, with roughly only two dozen people inhabiting the place. They all seemed to be best friends though, as she passed several men laughing and talking together on her way to the main tent. She looked up and she saw several platforms up high in the trees that seemed to be just hanging there with nothing supporting them. By the time they reached the main tent Sabrina was ready to keel over with hunger and fatigue. she felt like she was going to faint…. Well that what happens when you're walking all day with no food….. She had had to take in a lot that day and strider was a brutally hard person to keep up with…

Inside the tent they were told to sit down and wait until someone called Gandalf came in. Sabrina was sure strider had mentioned him before…..something about a battle…..Sabrina realised she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Then someone came in and as he turned around she saw he had pointed ears. Oh my god really? She laughed weakly to herself. Was he some kind of pixie or something? ...now that would be funny…funny...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_This is incredibly short but I'm putting this story up for adoption anyway so…_

"Sabrina?" "Sabrina, _wake up!_ Say something, _anything_"

Sabrina opened her eyes slowly. She was in a huge tent and the sun was streaming through the gaps in the fabric. Daphne stood over her, a worried expression on her face. Sabrina smiled weakly and sat up. "Are you okay 'brina?" Daphne asked.

I'm fine, don't worry" Sabrina reassured her sister.

"You gave us all quite a fright, you know" another voice chuckled. Sabrina turned to face the speaker. An old man looked down at her, smiling slightly. He had a long grey beard and grey hair and his clothes were…..grey.

"Who are you?" Sabrina asked, "not meaning to be rude or anything but…."

"That is fine, my dear. I am Gandalf"


End file.
